


Armer blauer Geist

by DaintyCrow



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Poetry, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei kurze Gedichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armer blauer Geist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pure Blue Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187720) by selenemaree. 



Ein Wunsch nach Frieden,  
Und doch eine schreckliche Wut,  
Für verlorene Freunde, Familie und Länder,  
Genauso wie dein Wunsch mit anderen Menschen zu verbleiben,  
Das Blut an deinen Händen treibt dich,  
Besser zu sein und dich der Herausforderung zu stellen,  
Genauso wie den Schlüssel für dein Problem zu finden,  
Und diese für dich Wichtigsten zu schützen,  
Die Vorteile deiner Situation zu ergreifen um zu überleben,  
Und an deinen Plan zu glauben, egal was passiert.


	2. Sie ist Nausicaä

Mit Gewalt genommen,  
Weit weg von was von ihrer Heimat übrig ist,  
Jetzt nah der Erlösung,  
Ihr Schicksal bestimmt,  
Sein Land gegangen,  
Die meisten seiner Leute weg,  
Angegriffen von dieser Frau,  
Dieser Zerstörerin,  
Dieser einen, die die Torumekier,  
Prinzessin nennen,  
Deren Leben zur Verfügung steht,  
Von der Viper, die sie Vater nennt,  
Die Unterschiede zwischen diesen drei Leuten sind deutlich zu erkennen,  
Und für alle offensichtlich,  
Eine eine Prinzessin ohne Land,  
Ohne ein Leben,  
Eine ein Prinz ohne ein Land,  
Ohne das Wissen, ob seine Leute bleiben,  
Eine eine Krieger-Prinzessin,  
Von ihrem Vater geschickt um zu erobern,  
Doch alle drei finden Hoffnung und Frieden in einem,  
Eine dritte Prinzessin,  
Eine die mit Anmut und Leichtigkeit auf dem Wind fliegt,  
Die die Seelen, Herzen und Körper der Menschen erhebt,  
Sie ist die eine, die sie Nausicaä nennen,  
Wer gab Lastelle von Pejite in ihren letzten Minuten den Frieden,  
Wer reinigte Asbel von Pejites Seele von Rache,  
Wer rettete Kushana von Torumekia vor der Schwärze ihres Herzens,  
Sie ist der Windreiter,  
Sie ist die Prinzessin aus dem Tal der Winde,  
Sie ist die blau Gekleidete,  
Sie ist Nausicaä.


End file.
